


Let's start a Family

by orphan_account



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Changkyun is preggos, M/M, Mpreg, Wholesome, after reading a Haikuu ABO fic, best friend Jooheon, just an idea i had
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23335075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Oh." Changkyun says, his voice the softest its ever been. He thinks he's going to be sick, and not from the morning sickness."Oh." Changkyun whispers, setting down the pregnancy test and slowly reaching for his phone.- Or the one where Changkyun finds out he's pregnant and now he needs to figure out how to tell Kihyun -
Relationships: Chae Hyungwon/Lee Minhyuk, Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun, Lee Hoseok | Wonho/Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	Let's start a Family

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not really gonna take this thing seriously... I just had a random thought about it after reading ABO fic like a week ago lol

Kihyun had really been on the fence about leaving Changkyun alone, especially after the mess that was last night. The omega had been tossing and turning relentlessly, waking up in a cold sweat and running towards the bathroom every three to four hours. Even the _thought_ of food made him nauseous. But him and Kihyun had promised to spend the day with Hyungwon and Minhyuk. The four of them planning to visit the shopping district. Hyungwon had spent a ridiculous amount of time at work all week, leaving his own omega without any cuddles and affection. So of course Minhyuk had found a way to manipulate the situation to get a shopping trip out of the whole ordeal. 

"I can call and cancel, Hyungwon and Minhyuk can shop on their own." Kihyun had said when his alarm to get ready went off. He hovered over his omega, the urge to comfort him building up.

"Hyung it's just a stomach bug," Changkyun whined, tugging his comforter blanket over his shoulder. "I can take care of myself." 

"But Changkyun--"

"Please," Changkyun sighed. "I'm just going to spend all day in bed. No reason for you to be here." When Kihyun didn't respond, the younger turned around, watching his alpha frown in concentration. Changkyun wasn't necessarily feeling sick at the moment, mostly just tired from being up all night. "But can you make me some tea before you leave?" He asked sweetly. 

"Of course!" Kihyun smiled, jumping out of bed. Changkyun rolled his eyes, settling back into the comfort of his sheets. 

As the water began to heat, Kihyun sneaks back into the room as quietly as he could to get ready. Changkyun doesn't pay much attention, instead drifting in and out of sleep. It doesn't take Kihyun long to get ready, and soon enough he's placing a small mug of tea on the desk beside him. He must think Changkyun is asleep again, because he doesn't nag at him on how to properly take care of himself, instead giving him a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving. Changkyun waits until he hears the front door close before throwing back the comforter and spring up from his bed. In the bathroom, behind Changkyun's supply of suppressant pills in the back of the cabinet is a pregnancy test. 

The test takes 20 minutes for the result. The whole time Changkyun waits, he's shaking. It's not like him and Kihyun were in a particularly _bad_ place for a pregnancy but they had never talked about it in great detail. Sure they wanted kids, _in the future._ Kihyun was _just_ starting to get more gigs as a photographer and Changkyun was suppose to be painting his last portrait for the art gallery next week. The very thought of kids wasn't suppose to happen until _years_ down the road.

When his phone timer rings, Changkyun swears he jumps a foot in the air. He quickly turns it off, now engulfing himself in harsh silence as he picks up the test. 

"Oh." Changkyun says, his voice the softest its ever been. He thinks he's going to be sick, and not from the morning sickness. 

" _Oh."_ Changkyun whispers, setting down the pregnancy test and reaching slowly for his phone.

Theres an answer on the fourth ring.

" _Not_ the best time bro." There's a hitch in breath and Changkyun knows what's going on. For a second he thinks about apologizing and hanging up, but then he thinks that he's allowed to be selfish and ask his friend to skip out of his fun kinky sex. 

"Hyung," Changkyun nearly whimpers and he hears Jooheon move around, pushing away one of his alphas.

"Changkyun what's wrong?" 

"Baby--" Changkyun can hear Hoseok in the background and he guesses Jooheon has actually left the bed to talk to him with a clear mind. 

"I need you to come here." 

"Are you okay? Are you at your apartment?" There's rustling, and then a call from Hyunwoo. 

"I'm--" _Pregnant._ The idea of saying it aloud nearly rocks Changkyun off his feet and suddenly he feels like crying. "Apartment." He says instead. 

"I'll be there in 10." 

"Hyung you live at least 20--"

" _I'll be there in 10."_ and then the phone goes dead. 

\---

As soon as Changkyun opens the door Jooheon's already wrapping his arms around the younger. Changkyun melts into the hug, and it takes everything in him not to tear up again. 

"Okay what's wrong?"

"How many traffic laws did you break?" Changkyun asks instead. 

Jooheon shrugs, unbothered, and pushes himself inside the apartment. "Just like two it was no big deal." 

"Don't let Hyunwoo hear that." 

Jooheon waved a hand. "I'm usually a good driver anyway. I was kind of rushing you know." 

Changkyun knows this is the moment the situation turns serious. There's a part of him the doesn't want to say anything, telling him will definitely make it real. But he knows he can't do this alone, and he needs someone who will convince him to tell his alpha and not hide it until he starts showing.

"I know," Changkyun says softly, and then walks inside the living room. Jooheon decides to sit at the island in the kitchen, giving the younger some time to catch his breath. When Changkyun comes back, theres something in his hand. He doesn't say anything as he sets it down on the table in front of the older omega. 

Jooheon takes a second to process this. "Holy shit." He finally says, then looks up at Changkyun. "Holy shit." 

Changkyun nods, hugging himself to appear smaller. 

"Does Kihyun hyung know?"

Changkyun shook his head. "He thinks I have a stomach bug. I sent him to hang out with Hyungwon and Minhyuk." 

"Changkyun ah you have to tell him." 

" _I know!"_ Changkyun cried. "But Jooheon hyung I'm not suppose to be pregnant. I'm suppose to--I'm suppose to get a job doing what I love and Kihyun is suppose to start traveling for his photos. I'm not ready for this. _We're_ not ready for this. What if he doesn't even want this kid? Jooheon what am I going to do if he doesn't want our pup. I can't--I can't--"

"Changkyun calm down. Calm down it's okay." Jooheon whispered, turning to rub his hands up and down Changkyun's arms. The outburst surprised even Changkyun, he couldn't even admit to being pregnant without feeling sick ten minutes ago and now he's here crying about how he wants to keep his child. Changkyun doesn't know how long you have to be pregnant to blame hormones but he's blaming hormones. "You know whatever Kihyun does he does it to make you happy. Even if you didn't want it--" Jooheon watched as Changkyun subconsciously moved his arms in front of his stomach. As if he was already protecting the pup. "Kihyun hyung would do whatever you wanted. Kihyun's a good alpha yeah?"

"Yeah..." 

"I believe, with all my heart, that Kihyun would be over the moon about it."

Changkyun took an uneasy breath. 

"Do you want me to be there when you tell him?" 

Changkyun paused, thinking for a moment. "No I can do it. Just...I need you to put me in the situation." 

Jooheon frowned, confused. 

"If you leave it up to me I'll scare myself and never get around to it. I just need you to help me put myself in the situation." 

Jooheon nodded, "Got it." He said, pulling out his phone. He at least had the decency to put it on speaker when Kihyun answered. 

"Jooheon ah? What's up?" 

"Changkyun needs you." 

"I'm coming home." Kihyun said instantly, hanging up the phone. 

Jooheon turned to look at Changkyun, giving him a small smile. "I should leave now. If I broke five traffic laws I can't imagine how many Kihyun will break." 

"Five?" Changkyun perked up. "You said two!" 

"I lied." Jooheon laughed, standing up from the stool. "And Changkyun?" Jooheon moved to give the younger another hug. "I would love to see a mini Changkyun running around. And I know Hyunwoo hyung is going to have an aneurism when he finds out we're expanding our pack." 

"Don't tell him. Not yet." 

"Of course." 

Changkyun smiled, feeling better than he has all morning.

\---

"Changkyun!" Kihyun says, rushing through the door. Changkyun looks up from where he's sitting at the kitchen counter. He hasn't moved since Jooheon left. Kihyun, much like Jooheon, hugged the omega upon entering. And once done, takes a seat next to him, placing his hands on Changkyun's cheeks. "Are you okay? Do I need to take you to the hospital?" 

"No." Changkyun said softly, shaking his head. 

"What do you need?" 

Changkyun glanced at the counter, where the test still lay. Noticing his omegas newfound attention Kihyun turned to the counter, having to do a double take when finally spotting the object. 

"Oh my god." He whispered, letting go of Changkyun. At the loss of his alphas touch, Changkyun sat up straight, tears springing to his eyes as he thought of the worse. 

"I'm sorry! I didn't--I don't know how--I know we wanted to wait and I took every precaution! I'm so sorry! I love you I'm sorry please don't leave me and the baby!" 

"Leave?" Kihyun cried. "No no Changkyun baby I'm not going anywhere." 

Changkyun blinked through the tears.

"You aren't?" 

"No baby," Kihyun said, his own tears spilling as he went to hug the omega tightly. "I love you. I love you so much I would never leave. I'm shocked, but Changkyun I'm _happy._ I'm so so happy." 

Changkyun sobbed then, burying his face in Kihyun's chest. 

"We're going to be parents Changkyun." Kihyun sniffled. "We're going to be parents." 

**Author's Note:**

> There was suppose to be a end scene where the whole pack was together and Kihyun and Changkyun tell everybody and then Minhyuk reveals he too is preggos. But I couldn't write it and because this isn't a full formed plot fic I thought "Eh, I'll cut it,"


End file.
